yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Candyyanderemurderer10/Yandere fanfiction
It was the first day of my sophmore year also the anniversary of the day i fell in love with senpai. I want him to myself, last year I eliminated all of my rivals now I have more. "Yandere Chan Yandere Chan!" It's Midori my best friend. '' ''"Yandere chan I missed you, I waited till I could see you again it has been so long". "Yes Midori I missed you too any gossip about the new kids?". "OF COURSE". '' ''" The new kids are Sakyu, Inkyu, Oka, Budo, and Mai Waifu." "Gotta head upstairs to talk bye Ayano" "Bye Midori" Info chan will help me find out who these people are and if they have a crush on my senpai. Look at that girl with dark hair she looks nervous maybe she is one of the new girls ill go talk to her. "Hi im Yandere chan but people call me ayano nice to meet you." "Umm.......hi..im Oka Ruto nice to meet you Yander.....i mean Ayano." "You can call me either, so hey want to maybe have lun....." She was gone I wonder where she coud have went, so she is Oka she seems odd and very suspicious maybe i should go stalk her, maybe later I'll go see the others on the rooftop maybe talk to Midori some more. Woah those girls have contacts and eyeshadow on i've never seen that combination at school before they look new. Hi i'm Yandere Chan "Hi im Inkyu Basu and this is Sakyu Basu my sister." Nice to meet you so are you new here and I like your contacts "Yes this is our first year and thanks." Ok bye see you later '' ''"Oooffff." Oh im so sorry I wasn't watching where I was g......Oka? "Oh.....um hi Ayano chan I wasnt either." Its Yandere chan and what were you doing there "Umm.....nothing bye." Ok bye? I just noticed Oka was spying on the Basu sisters well see her later i'll go see if senpai is talking to anyone. As I got to the fountain I saw Osana Chan talking to senpai and acting all flirty like. I WISH SHE WOULD DIE! SHE IS STEALING MY SENPAI! '' ''Hello Osana Chan '' ''"Well look who it is Miss Ayano Chan I was talking here so SCRAM!'' I was just wondering can you show me to the bathroom? "Fine Ayano" We were there at the bathroom and I had already planned how to murder her I was going to electocute her. Bye Osana thanks "Im in the bathroom can you shut up" I messed with the light then turned it off "HEY TURN THE LIGHTS BACK O....." "UGGHHH WHO DUMPED WATER ON ME!'' I hid in the stall and watched as she went to turn the lights on ' ''AHHHHhhhhh......."'' ''I watched as she was electrocuted to death then i picked her up and waited for class to start then i dragged her to the incenarator and activated it. She was dead. '' ''"Yandere Chan! you were late what is your excuse"'' ''I was in the bathroom for girl reasons'' ''" I understand but Next time come on time"'' ''The rest of the day was normal I wrote a fake suicide note in her locker just in case people got suspicious. My first rival is dead tommorow rival 2 will be killed and by the end of the week senpai will be mine'' ''Tune in for tommorows story bye! ' Category:Blog posts